


Free Me From This

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Finding our way, Freedom, Gallavich, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut, jungle au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Hi, I love your writing! I was wondering if you could write Mickey living in the jungle or something, and Ian for whatever reason goes there and finds him. Sort of like a King Kong story except neither one of them dies. Happy ending. I know this seems really weird to write. If you don't want to, it's fine! :)  Me again that just asked about a fic and said King Kong. I meant to say Tarzan rather. That makes more sense. Lol





	Free Me From This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! me again. I know it looks like I haven't done much these last couple weeks, but I've been workin on this. 
> 
> This which I swore would only be 2k... I lied. What can ya do? 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> See endnotes for updates on what's to come from me.

Mickey sat on a tree branch looking out into the forest surrounding him. He wondered about his sister sometimes when it was quiet like this, His sister who was back home. A home he hadn’t been to since he was a child. He didn’t miss much about that shitty neighborhood or the even shittier house. But his sister he missed.

He let the morning air take him over almost falling asleep on his favorite spot until he heard the loud booming voice of Terry Milkovich. He swung upside down pulling his body over the branch and hanging there for a second until he finally ket himself drop down to the ground. Dusting himself off he headed back to camp. Terry hated when he called it this but fuck him. This wasn’t any kind of a hope, no matter how long they were in this place.

\--

Mickey sat in the silence at dinner with his brothers and his father. As usual, he didn’t have a whole lot to say. Sometimes he wondered how different life would be if Terry got busted. He had been on the run from the Chicago P.D. for about ten years now. Mickey had been in this jungle for half of his life exactly. It happened one lonely night, He had been pulled out of bed in a rush, and thrown in the back of the van. His brothers didn’t look surprised, and they looked far more awake than he ever could have been. And yet here he was, mandy was the only one left behind. When he had asked why he was just told…she was a girl, she couldn’t handle what they had to do. Like Mickey could? He was a kid, a rough kid, but a kid none the less. They had driven until there was nowhere left to drive. They had switched cars five times before they came upon a small cabin in the woods, Mickey really didn’t know where they had been. But they stayed there for a week before a small plane…If you could call it a plane, landed and they were in the air by nightfall.

They flew for only god knows how long until the tiny plane ran out of gas, and they landed on the shore, or wherever they were now. There was a forest or jungle or whatever it was. “They’ll never find me now.” Are the only words that Terry said, as his children were freaking out, even the older boys.  After experiencing Terry flying a plane himself, who wouldn’t be. Who even knew the kind of knew how to fucking fly?  Sure the fuck, not his children that’s for sure. Of course, none of them knew at that moment how they were going to survive out here, or if there was life close by. They knew nothing. All that had become clear is Terry had fucked up monumentally this time.  They one by one figured out how to survive, because they were Milkovich, and it’s what they did. And unfortunately, like the cockroach he was, Mickey was pretty sure that Terry Milkovich couldn’t die.

It also helped that Joey found a small boat at the end of year one. And they could get to and from the mainland when they needed. Not often, at the fear of being seen.

\--

As soon as humanly possibly Mickey escaped from his family to go be on his own. He thought about taken the old wooden boat to the mainland and partying, maybe get the right kind of relief. After contemplating for an undetermined amount of time, he sighed remembering the last time. Another time. He was in no mood and was far too tired to fight Terry tonight. He did, however, find some smoke and whiskey that he had hidden next to his spot. Colin wouldn’t miss them, he had taken them last time he had a huge stash. He lounged out thinking about his life and his plan to get the fuck out of this jungle and find mandy if she even cared to know him, and get as far as he could away from all of this and any connection to his last name.

“Where have you been?” Iggy asked him when he got in the next afternoon.

“Out.” Was his only reply.

“So off in your faggy treen then,” Iggy smirked before receiving a glare from Mickey.

“Watch it asshole. Sayin that shit gonna get me killed.” He snapped and Iggy took a step back and nodded.

Iggy was the only one in his family that knew about Mickey. He didn’t care much. He had been shocked when he had walked into a small bar, on the mainland when Mickey was fifteen to see him, more than friendly with the bartender.  Iggy hadn’t commented much about it, he only told Mickey to make sure that bartender got a new job before Terry saw somethin’. “You know what he’s like Mick.” He said and that was the end of it. It didn’t matter, none of it did.

\--

Mickey had woken up before the sun was even up. Everyone was snoring in their tents, and Mickey took the opportunity to escape and go out to the water. He was only required to be present at certain parts of the day, the rest he spent off on his own most days. He decided to dive into the water on this particular morning. He was halfway across the water when he spotted something out of the ordinary.  A flash of something he couldn’t place. He suddenly didn’t feel like he was alone out here any longer. He looked around to see if he spotted his brothers or his father. Nothing around him and they were usually dead to the world, until midday when the sun fully rose and the light colors proved that the sun was just now starting to show itself.

Mickey shuttered feeling uneasy, trying to push the feeling away.  The feeling like something was watching him, staying under his skin for a long time, and he finally he got out of the water. Heading to his tree to dry off. Figuring it must have been an animal.

Mickey wasn’t sure how it had happened, Terry never asked or rather told him to go to the mainland. In fact, he usually forbade it but that morning he was dragged out of bed, or rather flipped out of his hammock, terry rattled iff a lot of shit they needed and told him to stay gone until morning. A whole day away from his family?  He didn’t ask why he didn’t really care.  He was never allowed to take the boat lone. Terry didn’t trust him much like he did his brothers. He grabbed what he needed and headed out.  He detoured to his tree to dig out a box of nicer clothes and made his way to the shore where he found the boat.

\--

 

He made it to the old small boat by the time that the sun was starting to really shine above his face. He enjoyed his time making it to the coast where people actually lived and worked. Usually, when he came here it was a rush. Trying not to get caught by his father and it was always late at night. Now he has the full day to enjoy himself for whatever fucked up reason. Terry was probably doing something stupid and didn’t want him around.

 

Nothing to him really. Whatever it was meant his brothers were occupied for the day and he could do whatever he wanted. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

 

He smiled as he pulled up to the shore just a few miles off from where the boat dock was. Going unseen, as he climbed into the area. Making his way through the town off to the sides. He found the camp sights were some of the tourists liked to camp out and went to find the showers. He usually did when he came here. So he could actually shower and change, instead of looking like someone who lived in the woods and more like a tourist himself. He wished he was a tourist. He contemplated how far he could get if he tried to run away. And as usual, he knew he wouldn’t get far before Terry would catch up to him.

—

 

The day went by slowly as he made his way around town, reminding himself to do some shopping for whatever terry had said they needed before he headed back in the morning. Beer, and a few other things. It was always beer. Mickey thought it has been lucky for them they had found themselves so close to the island, the Milkovich without beer wouldn’t have ended well for any of them.

He was walking through the walkway on the main strip when he heard two people laughing and his whole body stilled. It was impossible, there was no way he would be able to recognize a laugh after ten years, but here he was searching frantically for the girl that the laugh belonged to. It sounded just like Mandy used to but much older. He followed the laugh but keeping a distance, it was impossible, he must really be losing his mind at this point.  When he finally got close enough up the laugh it was hidden behind a tall stranger with bright red hair.  He moved to quickly hide behind a building when he heard the girl speak again.

 

“Come onnnn. As your fake ex-girlfriend, I demand you come out with me tonight!” She said in this specific whine that Mickey could tell she was used to the tall man giving in to her. He watched as the man turned around and rolled his eyes walked a little bit before she came up beside him and there she was. There was no mistaking her, even ten years older. It had to be her. She had jet black hair like his own and there was just something about the way she held herself, the way she walked.  What was she doing here?

 

“Mandy seriously can’t I enjoy our first day in paradise without you trying to hook me up with some asshole.”  There it was. Her name. It was her. He didn’t want to scare her but he had to warn her. If their father recognized her, he had left her behind once, if he saw her he wasn’t likely to do it again.

 

—

 

Mickey lost track of Mandy and her friend a few miles in and he was freaking out. If he saw her in one day there was a chance someone else would too. He had to find her before he went back. He searched everywhere. But he couldn’t find her. He rubbed his head and thought that maybe he could tell Iggy in the morning and he could look when he went across the island. They had to make her leave before Terry found her. 

 

Later that night he had found his way to the local gay bar because he needed a distraction. He would look for her again until morning. He had already looked in all the basic tourist places and found t seem to come up with anything. He had been so distracted that he ran into someone right outside the bar. “Watch it!” He yelled but the guy seemed to back up a step or two.

 

“Pretty sure you ran into me but ok.” The voice said and he looked up. Green eyes were staring at him curiously. Mandy’s friend.

 

“You,” Mickey said. “Where is she?” He asked frantically by the boy just looked at him.

 

“Who?”

“Your friend..where is she...need to warn her.”

 

“Warn her about what? Who are you?”

 

Mickey stilled looking at the stranger. He didn’t trust anyone, he couldn’t just blurt out who he was. Nobody could know who he was or where they were.

 

“Ian is everything...” he heard the girl's voice come out of from behind him and she stood still, he didn’t know if she’d know who he was but she just stood there silently.  “No.” She whispered.

 

“You can’t be here” is all he said. “If you know who I am, you know...you can’t be here” he pleaded and the man just stared back and forth between them.

 

“Where is he?” She said. She knew. Just as much as he recognized his sister she knew it was him.

 

“Not far enough away. I don’t have much time. You can’t let him see you.” He pleaded and she nodded before surprising him and pulling him into a hug. 

 

—-

 

They didn’t make it into the bar.  They rushed back to Ian and Mandy’s hotel room so they could talk.

 

“How long have you been here? Where are they? I missed you so much” Mandy spoke a million miles a minute and Mickey laughed.

 

“Okay breathe mands.  We landed somewhere in the Forrest across the river or lake or whatever not long after we left.   Our brothers and father are not far. They come onto the mainland quite often. I don’t usually. They didn’t want me around tonight so I’m here. Which is fine by me.  I missed you. You don’t can even know. I wish they woulda left me too.” He said to his sister and she hugged him again.

“I can’t believe you’re here. When do you have to go back?” She asked. Mickey noticed that her friend…Ian didn’t say much, he just sat in the corner letting the siblings have their moment. He was grateful for that.

“Morning. Have to get up early and get the things he needed and be back.” He says.  “And you need to get the fuck outta here. I’m not kidding.” He said sternly and she shook her head.

“I’m not leaving yet. I just got to see you again.”

“I won't be back. I never…come here much unless I sneak out. Usually, get caught.” He says sadly.  

“We can go to the big island mands. Do they ever go over to Grand Cayman?” Ian spoke up looking over at Mickey, seeming to study him intently. Mickey didn’t know if he liked the way the asshole was staring him up and down.

“The what?” He asked curiously.

“Its biggest island of where we are mick. The Cayman islands.” Mandy answered, and shook her head when Mickey just shrugged at her.  “have you ever even asked where this is?” She asked and he shook his head, he hadn’t cared enough. He didn’t want to be here.

“Only my brother would live in fucking paradise and not even know it.” She said laughing and Ian kind of laughed too but not in the same way.

“This is not fucking paradise. You try being stuck on an island, with those fuckwits. And tell me its fucking paradise.”

“Anyway. I don’t know where you guys are. But there are three islands that people come to. The tourists. The biggest one is farthest away. It’s still close enough. But if your family only goes to this island they won't see her.” Ian explained and Mickey nodded. He guessed that was possible. They never went farther than the island they were currently on. He hadn’t even known more existed honestly.

“But stay with us tonight Mick. I will leave in the morning like you ask…I don’t know if I’ll be able to see you again. Please.” She pleads with him and try as he might he can't deny her this.  He just nods lightly.

\--

Bad idea. That is all Mickey can say to himself when he wakes the next morning and gets out of that hotel room as fast and as far as he can. He rushes to get the things he needs for his father and runs back to his boat. He should have left when he had meant to. Instead, he stayed and talked to Mandy all night until she fell asleep. Leaving her peacefully in her bed and him and Ian sitting in the middle of the floor, drinking and laughing.

He hadn’t felt that carefree in…well, he supposed he never really had actually. He couldn’t explain what had happened next, except that maybe he hadn't had human interaction in so long. He couldn’t place the moment when the air changed from friendly banter to Ian being on top of him, kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do. The sad thing was Mickey hadn’t even stopped it, he hadn’t even wanted to, he wrapped himself around the stranger, and kissed him, over and over again.  Until they finally tired and fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

Mickey didn’t do stupid shit like that. Mickey snuck to the island to get laid and disappear again. He did not make out with people, he didn’t even kiss anyone, and he sure the hell didn’t kiss people and then not even have sex, but fall asleep cuddled up like two lovers who had known each other their whole lives. He did not do that shit. So when he woke, he ran. Knowing he would never see him again, never see his sister again.

 

Mickey kept his conversation with his family light and to a point, dropped off what he was asked to bring and hung out for a minute or two before taking off again. His father seemed too distracted to see anything off with him, which was actually worrying. Something was going on with Terry and he wasn’t sure what it was, but usually, when Terry was up to something, it spelled trouble for the rest of them. That’s what really worried him. That and making sure Terry never found out how close Mandy had been to finding them.

“What’s up with you?” Iggy is the one who came to find him as he was sitting by the water that night.

“Nothing.” He said solemnly.

“Seriously? You think I'm gonna believe that shit. You got a free pass day and you come here looking like you lost your best friend man.”

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Why’d he let me go? Should I be worried?” Mickey found the nerve to ask.

“Just Terry being Terry. Found some opportunities on the big isle.” He shrugged and Mickey ran cold.

“Big isle?” He asked shakily afraid of what that meant.

“Yeah, you know. The big island…you never been that far? All those nights you ran away?”

“I didn’t even know it existed until recently man. He goes there?” He asks and Iggy just shrugs. As if its nothing but it isn’t.

“Do you go there?” he asks. Iggy is the only one he trusts. He’s the only one that can help him. He had sent Mandy and Ian there…Ian. Fuck...

“Sometimes. What's with you?”

“I need you to get me there Iggs.”

“No.” He shook his head at Mickey like he was crazy.

“You have to convince him that you need to get rid of me for like a day or two. Iggs it's important. There's someone…he can't see.” He doesn’t want to have to say it, afraid of what might happen if he voices the words that his sister is so close by. But if he has to he will.

“He ain't gonna know about some fuck you had just by seeing a dude Mick. What is with you?”

“Trust me, it isn’t someone like that. Someone from home…I spotted them. If he goes there…it’ll end bad ok. He can't go to the island.” He is practically shaking by now.

“You care that much about him getting caught?” Iggy asks curiously. Iggy knows better than anyone that Mickey could give two shits about Terry being sent away, freeing them all from this hell.

“Iggy. I'm serious. He can't see…He can't.” Iggy nods.

“OK I'll try ok. Just go act normal at dinner and shit. I’ll see what I can come up with ok.”

\--

Mickey is pretending to be asleep that night but he can hear his father in the distance.

“I ain't sending him off again. The last time was the last time. Shit, it settled now.” Terry speaks.

“Yeah, that’s the thing tho dad. He’s never been there, doesn’t even know it exists right? If this is gonna work we all have to be in on it. I’ll go with him or some shit. But like, we just gonna leave him here alone, for days and weeks at a time while we doing this? Or we gonna let him wander around like some fuckin’ tourist and get us caught?”

“He has no interest in this, he’ll get us caught up dumbass. Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Terry booms.

“He has a point dad.” He hears Colin speak.  “Hear me out. If we are gonna run this shit…Mick can't be wandering around here all day. When he gets bored he gets into trouble. If we are really gonna integrate into the islands like we fuckin’ belong there, he needs to get the wonderment of that shit out of his system before we get too far. The last thing we need is someone taking notice.  When we make the move, if he shows up looking like he does now, or starts running off and shit. We’re gonna be fucked.” Mickey wants to smile but he stays still, as the other boys seem to agree.  Suddenly Mickey understands what the fuck is going on around here.

Terry is tired of living like this. He wants to feel like a big king again, and he wants to live amongst life again. He is getting involved in some drug game or some shit probably, but more than that, he wants to move them to the fucking big island in the process. He hopes this works because he has to get Ian and Mandy the fuck away from him before he sees her. He needs to find out what Iggy knows.

\--

He doesn’t know what's happening for three days. Iggy doesn’t talk to him about the answer, which means terry really didn’t give one. 

“Get up!” Terry screams at first daylight, actually making Mickey jump out, looking at his father wide-eyed. The look in his eyes looks annoyed and Mickey wonders if he’s about to get his ass beat.

“You are going with the boys today. I have shit to do. Get out of my sight.” He says. Mickey doesn’t hesitate, but he notices, this isn’t the trip he had wanted. Iggy isn’t there, he doesn’t know where he is, but he is stuck in a boat with Jaime and Colin. How the fuck was he supposed to get away from them without them seeing mandy themselves. She may be their sister too, but when it came to them, their loyalties had always lied with his father and that was not good. He was fucked.

\--

It had taken all day to get to the big island. No wonder Mickey had never taken the time to find it, he wonders how long it took terry to find it himself.

He walked with his brothers for a while before they were throwing clothes at him, pushing him into a bathroom at the shop and making him change.

“Can't have you running around here looking like a bum. We’ll get you a shower when we get to the place. Don’t fucking wonder off.” He listened to his brothers while trying to find a fucking way to escape, wondering how long this tour would last and looking out to make sure there was no sign of Ian or mandy.

When they came upon a house that they apparently had the fucking key to. Fuck all know how it was small and shitty but it had a shower. Mickey took full advantage.

“Alright. Here’s the deal. We are going to be busy in the morning. So we need you to fuck off. And if you tell dad we let you out of our site. We will fucking drown you in the river…got it?” Jaime spoke looking at Mickey who just raised an eyebrow but nodded. Apparently, his brothers were up to no good as well. But he couldn’t give a fuck. This was the perfect opportunity.

“How long you need me to fuck off and play tourist for?” he asked trying not to sound relieved or excited. Giving them no inclination that being alone and away from them is exactly what he wanted.

“take this fuckin’ watch. If you know how to read it, be back here by two. Go get some pussy or something. Don’t care. Just don’t walk back in this door before 2, and not after 3. We have to head back tomorrow night. This isn’t a fucking field trip Mickey. It’s business.” Colin says. He wants to ask what business but he doesn’t want to take any chances so he just pretends it doesn’t matter. Because it really doesn’t.

\--

He rushes to find a way to find Mandy, trying to recall what they talked about when they were drinking. He was running out of time. He didn’t have long to warn her. He was frantically rushing around this big fucking island when he heard someone call his name.

“Mickey?” It was Ian. He knew it was, he felt like running off, far away from the things that he felt with Ian. But he didn’t have time to do that.

“Thank god. I’ve been looking everywhere. Where is my sister?” He asked. Ian looked him over, suddenly looking worried.

“What is it?”

“My dad…he’s coming here, to this island. I didn’t know. He’s got some business or something. I just…im here with my brothers I have to be back in a couple of hours.”

“Ok, I’ll find her ok? I promise. She’s having some…adult fun. Is he going to be here today?” Ian asked softly and Mickey shook his head.

“My brothers are…around. I don’t know if they’ll recognize her. Please warn her to be careful. Have to find another way. Get her out of here.” Mickey shook lightly.  Ian pulled out a phone, and messed with it for a minute and nodded.

“Ok, I warned her. She should text me soon. Come with me.” Mickey shook his head at him about to take off, when Ian reach out to grab his arm, Mickey pulled it back harshly.

“Alright alright, look I'm just telling you to come with me until we know mandy knows. Okay? I won't fucking touch you ok?” Ian said with a little venom, shocking Mickey. Ian had been so nice before, and suddenly he felt as if he had hurt the red-head or offended him but he didn’t know how.  He followed him anyway, back to Ian's hotel room, true to his word, Ian didn’t touch him again, he walked back out on the balcony, leaving Mickey in the room by himself, Mickey watched him as he stared out at the water.

Mickey didn’t know what to say, or whatever so he just sat, until he heard a loud beep, followed by Ian walking back inside.

“She texted back. She’ll be here in a few hours, and we are heading over to the other island in the morning anyway.  I'll give you her number…if something happens and he’s going there. Hold on. I’ll go get you a burner phone, keep it off unless there's an emergency. Stay here for a minute.” He said not actually looking at Mickey. He was gone in a flash, and back within ten minutes, handing Mickey a phone. 

“ok, your good. Have a nice night.” He said before moving back to the other side of the room.

“Why are you acting like that?”  Mickey asked suddenly.

“Excuse me?” Ian turned to him looking at him.

“I obviously pissed you off sugarplum. I don’t have time to fight it out. So out with it.”

“Really? Ok. Whatever. You just looked at me like I burned you by touching you. So I don’t know what you want from me ok? I would address whatever that is, but we don’t have time to hash out whatever issues you have with me. So I'll keep your sister safe. And that’s that.”

Mickey groaned. “I don’t like being touched. Wasn’t to fuckin’ offend you, man.”

“You don’t like to be touched?  That what you're going with?” Ian asked and Mickey nodded. Ian moved close to Mickey until he was backed up against the wall.  He ghosted his lips on Mickey’s but didn’t move to kiss him, not quite touching him, but doing so much more.

“Ian.,” Mickey warned. “I can’t…”

“Then leave. Go back…”

“I…Fuck.” Mickey leaned forward and kissed Ian…losing himself for a minute. “I have to go. I..dont want to. But I have to go.” Mickey said Ian nodded understanding. Pulled him in for another kiss.

“In case I never see you again. Just know..I’ll never forget you.” Ian said before making himself turn around.

Mickey had to make himself leave because he wanted nothing more than to stay there.

\--

He made it back just in time, his brothers looked up from where they were sitting and nodded at him. They kept doing whatever they were doing and they waited. Mickey sat in the corner until they were ready to go only picking up bits and pieces of the conversation. When they got back there were hushed tones in the corner. Making Mickey roll his eyes.

“Come on.” Iggy came up to him and Mickey looked confused, he was fucking confused.

“Where are we going?” Mickey asked his brother who shrugged.

“They are up to more shit, so we’re going back to the island for a few days.  While they get ready for business.” Iggy said nodding back at his brothers and taking off pulling Mickey with him.

\--

Mickey waited until they were finally back at the house alone.  “What the fuck is going on iggy? Talk to me.”  Iggy stayed silent for a period of time, not really saying anything. “Iggs…”

“Look I'm not supposed to say anything yet ok? Just know, we won't be living on that fucking deserted land anymore and will get to live. Also means you have to be more careful. Your preferences…don't get caught once were all here….so like these few days, get the shit outta your system for a while. Don’t get stupid.” Iggy said casually.

“You’re letting me leave, and do what I want?” Mickey asked.

“I'm not your keeper, no matter what they think. I have my own interests to get out of the way, so I can focus on dad and his new game. Go have fun. We leave in two days at sundown. Be back here before then.”

\--

That was it, he had two days to do what he wanted. But he had no idea where Ian was…or his sister. He turned on the phone that he had been given and looked for the number. Sending out a text asking where they were.  He walked around town for a while before he got a text back.  Mandy was off on a daylight cruise with her new vacation romance, but Ian was close by. He shrugged and decided to go and find Ian. Taking Iggy's advice to heart. He did what he wanted to do.

He didn’t even speak when Ian opened the door, he just pushed him up against the wall and took his lips to his own.

“Why are you here?” Ian asked.

“Shh. Don’t have long. This is the last time I’ll be here without them. I have tonight to do what I want. And I want you.”  Ian took in a deep breath.

“God this is gonna hurt when I go home. I don’t know how you make me feel like this.” Ian admitted and Mickey had to agree. He hadn’t known Ian long or even seen him very many times, but the way he felt was so fucking intense.  He kissed Ian hard, pulling him to the bed with him. Stripping clothes as fast as he could.

“When do you have to be back,” Ian asked, biting lightly at Mickey’s neck.

“Tomorrow. Please…I don’t want to talk about that. Please.” Mickey didn’t beg but he needed this. He needed to know what it was like if he was going to be stuck here for god only knows how long, with no happiness. He needed to know what it felt like.

He got lost in the feeling of Ian’s hands all over him, pinning him down to the bed, trails of his lips touching every inch of his skin, his hands, roaming all over his body. Touching him, bringing out moans of his own mouth that he was sure he had never heard himself make in his entire twenty years of life.

He arched his back when he felt the wet softness of Ian's mouth slowly sliding around his hard erection. He bit down on his bottom lip as Ian brought him closer and closer to the edge, with every second, closer. He had never came from just head, but it was apparent that is exactly what Ian was going for.

“Please, Ian.” He begged but Ian kept going, shushing him lightly as he brought him to his breaking point, he tried to warn him, of what was coming but he couldn’t speak, his hips bucked and he shot down Ian's throat with force, collapsing against the bed. Wondering how he was going to move to return the favor.

Mickey was still shaking from his orgasm when he felt Ian kissing up his legs again. “Just a second…I’ll fuck I can't move.” He spoke hoping Ian understood he wasn’t bailing on him right now.

“Shh, just stay right where you are Mickey. If this is my only night with you, you will remember it long after I'm gone.” Mickey was sure Ian was right about that. Even if they fell asleep right now, he would never be able to forget Ian.

He looked up suddenly when he felt Ian’s fingers and tongue circling his hole. His body still didn’t want to move, but certain parts didn’t get the memo as he felt himself start to stir.  Wondering how its possible that quickly, even though he didn’t have an erection yet, he knew it wouldn’t take long until he did.

Ian looks his time, playing and licking. Mickey realized that’s exactly why he had pushed Mickey over the edge before. Now there was no rush. He had plenty of time to do everything he wanted to do to Mickey. And Mickey wasn’t one to complain as the pleasure coursed through him before Ian had even lined up to enter him.

Ian moved slowly at first, Mickey moaning as he felt his dick fill out fully at the feeling of Ian moving in and out of him.  “Fuck” He whispered as Ian reach to touch Mickey’s still sensitive cock, seeming to be satisfied with how hard he had gotten, Mickey felt a small kiss being placed to the side of his neck, before shockwaves were sent through his body, as Ian pounded into him with force, frantically. Hearing Ian moan and swear as he fucked Mickey hard gave Mickey so much pleasure.

“Fuck. So good. Nothing like you…fuck.” He chanted, making Mickey feel warm and wanted and so fucking close already.

 

“Mickey baby, I’m so close. Are you ready to cum again for me?” Ian said sweetly and if it had been any other person in the world he would have pushed him off for the baby comment, especially during their first time…but there was something about Ian that pulled him in. Made him want things that he had never wanted.

“Yes…right there, just a few more times…Fuck Ian..you feel so good.” He said. He wasn’t one to talk during sex, in fact, he hated it. Why didn’t people just shut the fuck up and cum already, but right now, he didn’t care. Everything that usually pissed him off, wasn’t doing anything but turning him on more.

\--

Ian was a cuddler. That much was apparent after they had finished, he had held onto Mickey for a good twenty minutes before they had gotten up to shower and then back in bed to hold onto each other.

“I don’t know what it is about you, Mickey. You do something to me. Come back with us.” Ian had offered shyly but Mickey rolled his eyes. One night of incredible sex and the guy was trying to whisk him away.

“Cant. Don’t read into this. You’re going home, and I'm staying here.” He said even though he would love nothing more than to get the fuck out of here.

“Not for me. I mean yeah id love to spend time with you, but your sister…she needs you. I want you, but she needs you.” He said hitting Mickey’s sore spot, his sister.

“I cant. He’d find us. Even if he is on the run, he would find a way.” He said and Ian just nodded, the question wasn’t asked again, they just basked in the glow like two normal lovers for the rest of the night and into the morning before Mickey had to go, leaving Ian with an amazing blowjob to remember him by. He just had to taste that cock before he never saw him again. He kissed him after, long, just like the goodbye it was. And it was goodbye.

\--

Mickey didn’t turn his phone back on after that. He went back home with Iggy, When asked to explain the hickeys he had littered all over his neck, Iggy just smirked, and made a comment about this hot as fuck bitch he saw Mickey making out with when he took him out. Lied and said she couldn’t get enough, that he practically had to force her out the door after Mickey was done with her.

“Clingy bitches. Am I right?”   Mickey was sure that Terry never looked more proud of him as he did at that moment and it made him sick.  He didn’t say anything, They all worked to get back into the game. Terry actually letting Mickey in on a few things.

They were set to leave the little island and integrate back into society within a few weeks. And they did. They left that life behind them, just as they had left the one back in Chicago. The only thing Mickey missed about that island was his tree. He had spent so much time there growing up in the last ten years that he kind of missed the solitude. There was no solitude on the big island.

\--

It was three months later when something happened that sent his entire family into a tailspin. Terry Milkovich was found. He was suddenly arrested out of nowhere when he was out one day. Everyone was confused but Mickey had a sinking suspicion that he would get blamed for this somehow. They had all thought that Terry got caught up in his new drug game or that someone had told on him for it. They found out three days later that wasn’t it. He was being extradited back to Chicago. There was only one explanation for that. He had been turned in. There was only one logical place for his brothers to look. At him.

“you didn’t mick.” Iggy had said.

“NO, I didn’t. I wouldn’t. I ain't that fuckin’ stupid.”

But Mickey had a feeling he knew who did. There were only two people in the world that knew Terry was on the run, and also knew where to find him.  One had been his sister, who was a Milkovich and would never and then there was …Ian. Mickey as pissed, and even more so Jaime and Colin thought it was him, and he was sure they would kill him for it. When he was backed into the corner that night, his brothers looked at him.

“Did you turn him in?” Jaime asked and he shook his head.

“Wait...What’s it matter James…Dad is locked up…he’s gonna do serious time…we’re going back to Chicago.”

“Who the fuck cares about Chicago. I ain't going. He can't tell me what to do no more Col. We’re free. I'm staying on this fucking island.”

There it was... Even Jaime wanted to be free. Colin seemed to agree…he decided to go home tho. Save face at the hearing so there was no chance it could come back to bite him.

Iggy, hadn’t decided but he got him and Mickey tickets home anyway, and fake passports.  Mickey figured Iggy knew he had unfinished business.

A blessing or not, it wasn’t Ian's place, and he was pissed at him for making this decision without him. He didn’t know Mickey, not really. How dare he?

==

 

He found him easily enough lounging outside the big house that he had never paid much attention to as a child. But he knew that Mandy had said his name when they had met, and it wasn’t hard to connect Ian to the house with the annoying drunk inside.

“You!” he said after watching Ian for a long longer than he would admit. He looked good. Really fucking good. Even better than on the island because this was Ian in his natural Environment.

Ian turned and a whole ray of emotions crossed his face. Happiness at seeing Mickey, sadness because of how angry Mickey looked. Pride, happiness again, a little guilt.

“Before you tell me how much you hate me. Hear me out.” Ian started

“So you admit that you did it.” Mickey crossed his arms over his chest.

“and you’re mad, I get it.”

“They all think it was me. They could have killed me. Do you get that? If he gets out he will kill me,” Mickey growled. “I don’t know what you think your doing playing with my life, but leave me alone.  I’m leaving and you won't, ever see me again. Was it still worth it?” Mickey asked angrily. Who did this kid think he was.

“Yes, it was.” Ian’s response shocked Mickey. He just stared at him blankly.  

“You might think that I did this just because I wanted you to come here, but that’s not it.  I didn’t do it because of what I feel for you, which is a lot. Because even though we only spent a short time together I feel like I know you.  I didn’t do it for that. If you never speak to me again, it was still worth it because you’re free now. Because Mandy is free now too.  I have listened to her cry for years about how much she missed you, and I felt for her, but never as much as when I actually met you. And yes I like you, yes I want to spend time with you, but that is not why I did what I did. I did it because at the age when you were meant to be playing and finding out who you were, your father, because of his own crimes, stuck you in a van and put you on that island taking you away from everything you had ever known. And yes maybe it isn’t so great around here, I know that I live here too, but its better than that.  You would have spent the rest of your life in his web, and probably done things that would eventually get you put in the same kind of place he is now.  So yes if you leave here today, and all I ever have of you is the memories of the time we spent together on that island, are all I have left of you. It’s still worth it because wherever you go now, whatever you do, you will be free of your father.”  Ian finally finished and turned around to walk back in the house, but Mickey caught his arm and spun him around.

 

“You know, you talk a lot,” Mickey said before shrugging and pulling Ian into a kiss. Even if he father escaped tomorrow and it all went up in flames…he had never thought someone would ever do anything like that for him, and not want anything in return. It made him want to give Ian the world. And damn him, because he really wanted to try to give Ian something as great as what he had done for him.

“What?’

“I'm still mad at you,” Mickey said after he kissed him again. And Ian shrugged as if to say, maybe that was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all the lovely replies asking for updates and such. Promise they are all coming. :P Love getting messages so I know what you guys are into. 
> 
> Next up: You never told me update. --That should be done within the week, but no promises. Just know its coming.
> 
> after that: Continuance of Drive me Crazy...so if you haven't read that. Go take a look. ;)


End file.
